Dancing with Cinderella
by Lambofthenight
Summary: Charlie remembers bella, a bella that wasnt clutzy but fun, and everynight since she was two bella always found an excuse to dance with her dad. Formally Tj09. I own nothing. my 2nd story.
1. Cinderella

_So I'll dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms. - Steven Curtis Champman_

**So I realize that I havn't finished I Am Bella yet but this Idea came to me and I had to start writting it.**

**Chapter One: Cinderella.**

ChPOV

I ran into the hospital and quickely found my wifes room. Renee's water had broke and she was about to deliver our baby Isabella.

__

Bella's 2 years old today. Im sitting on the couch after a long day at the station. Renee had died a year ago in a car accident. I had become a single parent with a beautiful baby girl. Bella joined me in the living room then dressed in a pretty dress. She walked up to me and said "daddy dance wiff me pwease?" I couldn't deny her anything, not when she reminded me so of her mother.

___ 2 years later

Bella ran ahead of me into the house, she had been playing castle all day at the station while I worked. After dinner she came running into the living room once again dressed in a pretty dress, almost tripped caught herself and asked me. "Daddy guess what, theres a ball at the castle, they invited me! Will you help me practise my dancing?" Then she released the puppy dog look with her big brown beautiful eyes and I couldnt say no.

So I danced with my little Cinderella.

____ 10 years later

I cant believe it Bella's 14 and starting her freshman year at Forks High School. She hasnt had many friends over the past few years just few select ones. Maybe she will make friends with the people moving in next door.

It was the night before school started, Bella wasnt clumsy anymore, she took dance to get over that. Thats when she walked down the stairs wearing one of her many dance dresses, and she said."Daddy, Theres a recital this weekend and I need to practise my dancing, Please, daddy help me?" I was caught once again by my daughters wonderful smile. So I'll dance with my Cinderella while she is here in my arms"

**OK, so let me know what you think , I'll hopefully be posting more later tonight. PLEASE R&R!! You would make my day and get virtual cookies!! **


	2. First Day of School

**YAY Second Chapter!! Because I forget alot dont sue me if there isnt a disclaimer at the top of every chapter. PS its all human!**

**I dont own anything from SM or Steven Curtis Chapman! **

**Chapter 2: First day of school**

**EPOV**

We had just moved to small town Forks Washington, and into the house next door to the cheif of Police, thats going to go over well with Emmett the little trouble maker. I was just about out the door when I saw her. A beautiful brunette young lady, she had long flowing hair blowing behind her from the wind.

I was determined to meet her but I was forced to ride with Emmett to pick up Rosalie his Girlfriend and Alice whos parents had moved them out here as well.

We arrived at school and got our scheduals Emmett and Rosalie were Juniors and Alice and I were freshmen. I went through the morning without seeing the beautiful angel again, then lunch came around. There she was with a group of friends, sitting beside her was a blonde haired man about my height and build. All I could do was hope they wernt together. Thats when I noticed Alice staring at the Blonde.

And here she goes again, Alice ran off towards the angels table and tapped him on the shoulder our table was just close enough I could hear what she was saying. "Excuse me Im kind of lost I have Gym next and Im not sure what building to go to.

The Blonde smiled up at her, "I can show you Bella" he motioned to the angel beside him "and I have dance after lunch its right beside the gym building"

She dances? Wait a second I have dance after lunch!!

Alice skipped back to our table looking pleased with herself. "Alice, do you think I could walk with you after, I have dance aswell" She nodded while we both stared off at the two people we both hoped wern't in a relationship.

After lunch we joined the blonde, whos name I now know is Jasper, and Bella. We left Alice at the gym and headed to Dance. Yes me dancing I know right, But if Jasper can do it so can I!

Mrs Rogers was the teacher, she was a younger lady, and I assumed you would have to be to teach dance. I learned we had to partner up and I knew little about Ballet our first unit. Mrs Rogers started listing off names of partners, then she got to Bella. "Ms Swan," Bella stepped forward "your partnered with Mr Cullen, Should be a challenge for you he hasnt danced much before now"

The Class went on I learned that Bella was fantastic at Ballet and had been doing it since she was 5. Also that she was very graceful. Bella and I were assigned a project, a dance we would preform at the end of the semester at the talent show. How lucky am I!!!

**There you go one in Edwards POV in case your wondering yes I will do Bellas POV probably for the next Chapter!! Review Please!**


	3. The Recital

**Just thought Id add this in so everyone gets how this works. **

_**Siblings list**_

_**Edward and Emmett - Cullen**_

_**Alice and Rosalie - Brandon**_

_**Jasper - Hale**_

_**Bella - Swan**_

_**Disclaimer: i dont own it except the plot**_

**Chapter 3: The recital**

**BPOV**

Its been a week since school started, and today was my ballet recital at the hall.

I'm not nervous, ok I am but its only because I invited Edward to watch and I dont want to mess up infront of him even though Ive been doing recitals for almost 10 years. ok in like 5 days it will be 10 years.

I wore my sweats and a tee to go to the hall, Id change there. Charlie pulled into a parking spot and I rushed in to change and calm down a bit before the show. I had 3 dances today the begining with everyone as an intro, one before intermission and the last one as the ending with everyone again.

The only other actuall ballet student as old as me was Jesssica and she was one of my best friends. Before going on for the intro I looked into the crowd and saw Edward, and his family and Jasper sitting with my dad.

I suddenly felt very nervous and brave at the same time.

The recital went beautifully, with no mess ups on anyones part. I rushed to get changed and went out to see my dad talking with everyone. Edward came up to me, and gave me a hug. Alice and Rose came from out of nowhere and hugged me aswell. Emmett and Jasper sat back and watched ammusedely. Im thinking they have a little crush on my new girls.

Besides that I have a crush on my dance partner Edward Cullen, Gawd was he gorgous for a 15 year old. His hair was bronze and always had that tossled just out of bed look. His eyes were a bright attractive green and he was fairly well muscled.

I had time to figure all this out in dance class throughout the week. Yes Over the past week I had become best friends with 4 new people and was falling in love with one of them.

Wait, was I really falling for him? this early in life?

Its possible I guess. We'll Just have to wait and see.

I followed my dad and Edwards parents out of the hall and we went to Forks Diner for Dinner.

**There you have it. Chapter 3. Let me know what you think. Peter Bc I dont know how to spell your username Im not putting it in. But this ones dedicated to you for being an awesome reviewer. **

**Thanks **

**Please Review and youll probably get mentioned too. **

**-The green button calls to you-**


	4. The Birthday Girl

**Ok heres the next chapter I forgot to say this on my other story but I have diplomas coming up this week so I might not write again till next weekend. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. **

**Chapter 4: The Birthday girl**

**EPOV**

I hadnt known Bella for long, in fact none of us had except Jasper. But her father had let us know it was Bellas birthday on thursday and we had to surprise her. Alice wouldnt let us get away without host some sort of party. Bella wasnt that outgoing but she was beautiful, more so then normal for awkward 15 year old girls. And her dancing was exceptional.

It was Bellas Birthday today and to do some great embaressing Emmett had gone to the office this morning before classes started. I herd the announcements come on not long after the bell rang, and then there it was Emmetts booming laughter.

"Alright Everyone! Its a special girls birthday today and I want everyone to say happy birthday to Isabella Swan at every chance you get today!" Surely she was going beat red by now. And join me in a quick chorus of Happy Birthday right now!"

He proceeded with the song and surprisingly even people in my class were singing along.

**BPOV **

Oh no he didnt! UGGGG IM SO GOING TO KILL EMMETT!

That was so not cool, besides the fact the entire school starting singing, and my class turned and stared at me, everyone was saying happy birthday even people I didnt know. I couldnt stop the blush from plastering my face all day. To make matters worse, my friends all thought it was quite entertaining.

Lunch brought me a birthday cake thanks to Emmett and his new "school conections" and even more people bursting out in song at once and my entire face and neck going bright cherry red, just like a sunburn.

Dance class, finally an escape! It was just me and Edward in a studio with Mrs Rogers direction on our dance project. I let all my anger out there. Edward and I were working on ballet lifts all afternoon.

After school was much better Charlie came home and then took me out for a quiet meal at Forks Diner. When we got home I went back into little kid mode and had to ask daddy one last question before I went to bed. "Daddy?" he looked at me and smiled he knew what was coming Ive done this every night since my 4th birthday. "will you dance with the birthday girl?"

"of course hunny"

He turned on the stereo, and we danced slowely around the living room.

Its friday thank all that is good! Edward invited me over to his place tonight. Although the mischevious look on his face was a little dettering. I gave in to his puppy dog eyes, there is no escaping those!!

After school I went home to find Alice rummaging through my closet again! She said a few other people were joining in our hanging out and she was going to get me something to wear!

I was a little confussed at firs, something was defenetly up. I just couldnt figure out what. Alice finally gave up on my ballet filled closet and pulled out her shopping bag. "Bella, you are so lucky that were the same size." she exclaimed before handing me a vintage baggy looking tshirt that said disco across the front and tied up in the back. As well as a black pair of skinny jeans.

I got changed and Alice walked with me over to Edwards house, were alot of loud music was blaring through the open windows and front door.

"Alice I cannot believe you dragged me to a party!" I almost yelled.

"Its not a party, Bella, Edward listens to music like this all the time"

She yanked me into the house and just as I entered the living room, everyone jumped out of hiding spots and screamed Happy Birthday.

Not only had Alice lied and dragged me to a party but a birthday party for me, at the Cullens house. Seriously!

The Night went on with Cake and presents, Alice taking pictures with the camera charlie gave me yesterday. And then the dancing began, I wasnt up for dancing, I didnt dance "normally" I was a ballet, jazz, and street dancer, not a grinding house party dancer.

The song Big Girl Now came on and Alice dragged me onto the floor then ran away and pulled Edward up beside me. I had to admit this song was catchy and had a good beat. Edward looked a little drunk, I wasnt surprised, I was a little too. He walked around behind me and pulled my body flush agaisnt his. I could feel his every movement as our hips sung back and forth to the song.

The night continued and Alice even called my dad saying I was sleeping over so I wouldnt have to endure the wrath of cop daddy when I showed up a drunken hungover underage 15year old, after her first party.

Thank heaven for painkillers!!

**SOOOOO this is chapter 4 for you! **

**Umm I dont even know how they got the alcohol dont ask, I know lots of underage kids getting it easy enough. Please Review and let me know what you think. **

**-The green button calls to you- **


	5. The Hangover

**Hey ok soooooo... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. **

**Chapter 5: The Hangover**

BPOV

I cannot believe Mary Alice Brandon. Omgawd my head is swimming!! After Edward and I had started dancing last night she got us even more boozed up and we danced till 1 in the morning. Everyone was staying at Edwards that night. Before the party ended or when it ended for everyone else. Edward and I had gone up to his room.

Lets just say some things happened Im not very proud of and now I no longer am a vergin, neither is he for that matter. Im 15 for heavens sakes!!

At least he was able to think through the alcohol and get a condom.

My head pounded as I lay in bed vagely aware of Edward sleeping with his head across my stomach, and body resting between my legs.

There was a loud knocking at the door a frantically covered over my once expossed top half.

Then Alice Barged in. "Oh my gosh, Bella there you are, I was woundering where u went last night" She almost seemed obliviously to the possition I was in.

"Ali?" I asked "Yeah?" "arnt you even a little curious?" I said motioning down my body to Edwards.

As she looked up and down the bed I watched the expression on her face change from confussed to almost horrified.

"bathroom now" she said sounding a little affraid, worried, and mad.

Oh Crap.

EPOV

I awoke the next morning butt naked in my bed. I glanced at the clock it was 10:30 and my head pounded. I could faintly hear Alices hushed voice coming from the bathroom. she sounded a little angry. Why would she be angry?

I got some boxers and shorts on before heading to the bathroom, where I herd not only Alices voice but Bellas as well "Alice would you relax its not like Im pregnant" And thats when it hit me. I had banged Isabella Swan last night and the bad part is I dont remember it. My first time and I didnt remember it. I was wasted what can I say?

Just then the door opened, the girls burst out laughing at the site of my and a gorgeous bella walked past wearing a cute sundress Im sure belonged to alice.

I walked into the bathroom then and cleared my head, getting some pain killers and showering.

BPOV

I walked into the cullens kitchen to be greeted with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper sitting at the table. Emmett pipped up. "So Bella, how was sleeping with my little brother?" I went beat red there was no hidding it, my face was hot

"Um, What do you mean?" I tried covering up but it didnt work "Bella my bedroom is right beside Edwards, you cant hid it from me."

I ducked my head hiding the embarressment clear on my face.

Just then Edward walked into the room.

And ofcouse Emmett pipped up again. "A round of applause everyone for the newly banged couple" Even Edward went red at that. We ate breakfast and I went home to sleep off somemore of this dreadful hangover while Charlie was out fishing.

**HAHAHA sorry I had to I mean come on what 15 year old girl doesnt wanna loose it to eddie boy. JOKING.. **

**It was still random and this may seem like a filler but oh well**

**-the green buttons calling you- PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Awkward Moments

**Hey here is the next chapter before I dissapear on you for a week. Dont worry Ill write when I get back. hopefully this is good enough for now.**

**Chapter 6. Awkward Moments**

BPOV

The weekend passed with no interuptions from the Cullen clan.

I still cannot believe that I lost it to Edward Cullen and cant remember half of it. Stupid Alcohol.

UGG I am so not doing that ever again. At least we used protection, wait, did we?

Oh Shit

I guess we will find out Im due to start next week.

Monday morning and thats all I can think of, not to mention its all Emmett can talk about. Its not like hes never done it, Im sure him and Rose had done it before there was no denying it. I'll bring it up when he opens his mouth at lunch.

___

Lunch came around and I followed Edward through the lunch line and over to the table with Emmett and the others.

After sitting down, I noticed Emmett look up at me and then he spoke up. "So Bella," He said with a wicked grin on his face.

I interupted him before he could go any farther "Emmett shut up, its not like you and Rose haven't had sex quit bugging me!"

Everyone at the table started laughing and Rose was blushing a deep crimson, but that wasnt the worst part. The entire cafeteria had gone silent and everyone was staring at me. Talk about Awkward. Then it hit me everyone now knew I slept with the new guy, oh shit!

It may not be like me to swear but this called for it. "Emmett shut the hell up NOW" I punched him in the arm and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Edward followed me chuckling at the sight of my beat red face, this wasnt from enbarresment but from anger. I might kill him. He's just lucky I didnt hit him in the face. Edward hugged me, his way of saying it was alright while he shook with silent laughter.

The bell rang and Edward and I walked to Class to work on our dance agian, today was lifts. It might result in injury. Great another awkward moment to add to the list.

**Yes its true Im leaving you for a week, Im sure youll survive unless I dont come back from the wilderness. Hope you liked this chapter please review!**

**-The green button calls to you-**


	7. Senior Year

**Ok so this is going to skip ahead aways because I got this really good Idea and we all know it would have gotten strainuous reading and writting all of it. **

**So we are going 2 years ahead to the end of their senior year.**

**Chapter 7. Senior Year**

**BPOV**

Its been two years since Edward and I started dating, you know right after the incident at my 15th birthday party and Emmett being an idiot. Yeah That one.

I still dance with my daddy every night too even if it means dancing before dates with Edward sometimes it was after, depending on how late we were going to be out.

I loved the men in my life, even if Emmett and Jasper were pains in the ass sometimes. So could Edward and my dad didnt help much.

I am so greatful for them all, and I cant believe Im graduating in a week. Its so exciting and yet i cant seem to keep my emotions in check.

Alice bought me a wounderful dress to wear to the party after our graduation ceramonies. It was a pink evening gown kind of look and was floor length with spaghetti straps.

I had found a pink shrug to go along with it.

We wear our dresses under the cap and gown to recieve our diplomas then go and do a grand march like dance with our escorts then dance with our parents. Just another excuss to dance with Charlie at night, and I love it.

Time flys by when you know something big is coming.

~Grad

I walked across the stage in the school colored cap and gowns, then went to wait to begin our grand march which was basically us grads and our escorts parading around the room a few times before the slow song for us and our escorts was played. As it began Edward made his way over to me and wrapped his arms securily around my waist as we swayed to the song. It was so romantic all I could think about was how one day that would be us dancing our first dance as husband and wife.

Then Came the parent song and Charlie happily joined me on the floor to slow dance once again, it was sweet and I would miss this when I had to leave for college.

After the rest of the ceramonies, there was a party being held at the Cullens, and of course Alice had been there decorating and everything else. There was even a DJ set up in the far corner of their gaint living room.

After an hour the alcohol was brought out and passed around several times. This seemed oddly familiar.

Edward came up behind me and suddenly we were dirty dancing with everyone else around us, I slipped off the shrug and Edward tossed it towards the couch.

A couple hours later everyone was boozed up beyond belief including Edward and myself. Currently though, Im being dragged up the stairs by Edward who has one hand on me and another on a bigger sized bottle of beer, which we were sharing.

In a moment we were in his room and all our clothing was being stripped and thrown to the ground.

We spent the whole night wrapped up in eachother in odd twist and strange possitions, and although I may not remember it later, I know, It was the best night of my life.

**There you have it. Yes they did it again but this time, something was missing. Im not saying anymore though cause it will give my whole story twist away!!**

**-the green button calls to you-**


	8. A Shocking Surprise

**Im sorry guys I havnt updated in forever i know. But with work and getting ready for college everything has been a mess and i finally get the chance to relax and write somemore. **

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 8: A shocking surprise. **

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning with that familiar beating headache and Edwards warm strong arms surrounding me.

"Good morning beautiful" he said smiling that crooked grin of his, he must have been watching me sleep, again.

"Morning" I said grogily. Edward got up from the bed pulled on his boxers and walked into his onsuite bathroom, coming back with painkillers and a glass of water. I took them greatfully.

Edward knelt down at the side of the bed watching me admiringly, I had the blanket pulled up covering my chest as i looked at him for a moment before telling him I loved him. He just grinned in response.

The next thing i knew Edward was holding a ring box open in front of me, a gorgous diamond with two emeralds one on either side was in the box. He held it up for me a smile on his face reaching up into his eyes.

"Isabella Swan, I have loved you since, we first moved in, since I first saw you, and I will love you now and forever, through every hard time and through all the good ones, will you Isabella swan, become my lawfully wedded wife?"

I was shocked beyond shocked. Just last night we were drunker then skunks and 'doing the nasty' as emmett would say. And now Edward Cullen the man of my dreams was propossing to me.

I let out a little alice worthy squel, throwing my arms around him, before saying yes in the calmest voice I could manage.

Edward took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my left ring finger, before lifting me off the bed and into his arms.

It wasnt till I was in the shower waiting for alice to barg in with clothing for me that I remembered.

I remembered exactly what had happened the night before, with a little important piece missing, something I forgot we did have last time.

Now I was really scared and started crying in the shower. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I yelled hoping it wasnt Edward I didnt need him to see me like this.

"I brough you some clothes..." She paused when she herd my sniffling. "Whats the matter hun?"

She sounded so concerned it hurt more.

I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself seeing alice standing in the bathroom with Rosalie right behind her, both already dressed, with concerned looks on their faces.

Rose closed the door behind her so we wouldnt be disturbed and then they helped me out of the shower and to get dressed.

I told them both about the night before and how I was worried that I might have gotten pregnant. "What if Edward doesnt want me anymore?" I cried.

"bells" Alices soft voice rang out to me "That ring sitting on your finger should be proof enough, that Edward will never leave you" She said pointing at my hand.

"howd u know?"

Rose spoke up then "besides the ring on yuour finger? Edward had us go with him to the jewlers to pick it out, not that he really needed the help. He found that one all on his own"

We all laughed at that, and I felt better. Both the girls agreed that they would go with me to get a test and take it, next week sometime when we could go shopping.

Heres to crossing our fingers in hopes Im not going to be a pregnant late teenager mother, and I wont make Edward a father too soon.

**Seriously Sorry about the delay... BUT YAY their getting married!! lol Yes Im wierd and had no intention of accually ingaging them this early, but it happened. Oh well **

**Please review I would love some inspiration for furture chapters **

**Thanks Darlings**

**Lambofthenight**


	9. Dinner

**I own nothing and a bit thanks to chele the original for giving me some ideas, Im using them just not in a way you would expect. **

**Chapter 9: Dinner**

**BPOV**

So Alice Rose and I are going shopping today, I still havnt started and Im worried beyond belief that I might be pregnant. Edward and I have talked about having kids Im just scared this might be to soon. Esme and Charlisle have invited everyone over for dinner tonight. So Edward and I are sharing the news with everyone that we are getting married.

Alice decided that I should have some risky undies for our wedding night, so were currently walking through a la senza for something "cute" as alice put it. Our last stop before going home will be the pharmacy.

---

We are all sitting in the edwards huge bathroom now waiting for the test results. 3 worried girls staring at 3 different tests just to make sure. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door starteling us all.

"Who is it?" Alice called out

"Edward, I was hoping youve seen my bella" we chuckled at that

"Shes in here with us Edward, were getting ready for dinner, be out in a minute"

"ok" he laughed at our insanity and went downstairs again.

Not even a minute later there was another knock on the door followed by Emmetts voice.

"Rosie? are you in there?"

we started laughing again

"Yes, just a moment emmett"

without waiting for the results we left the bathroom and went down for dinner.

Before dinner began we were all lounging around the living room when Esme came in. "Emmett would you mind going up to Edwards bathroom and grabbing an extra roll of toilet paper?"

Emmett was up and out of the room before any of us could say anything. Thats when Rose nugded me and wispered. "did you put the tests away?"

A shocked look crossed my face. I wasnt sure.

Emmett came back down not long later with a 2 rolls of tp in his hands. nothing wrong. We assumed he hadnt seen anything.

At dinner Edward and I announced our engagement and everyone was thrilled and congratulated us even my dad, and he wass the hard one to please.

It was after dinner that something went wrong.

Emmett had gone back up to edwards bathroom on his request for a pair of nail clippers. Emmett came back down with the clippers in one hand and a little white stick in the other.

He stood there in the doorway staring at it before I noticed. A shocked look crossed my face as i looked at rose and alice whose expressions matched mine.

**CLIFFY**

**HAHAHAHA Emmetts shocked so are the girls whats next? **

**Wait and find out. Im in the writting mood though so you may not have too.**

**-the green button calls to you, and im screwed when thay change the color on me-**


	10. The answer to all questions

**Sorry this has taken so long I've been so caught up in my college studies its hard to get time to wirte. **

**Chapter 10: The Answer to all questions. **

_He stood there in the doorway staring at it before I noticed. A shocked look crossed my face as i looked at rose and alice whose expressions matched mine. _

I stared at emmett a moment, then glanced slowly around the room. Everyone was now looking at him with shocked eyes especially Esme. She knew what was in his hand.

"Um what does the little pink plus mean?" Emmett asked just as perplexed as before. Shock registered on all our faces yet again, how could he not know?

I was pregnant, but this was not the way I wanted everyone including myslef to find out. But now they knew, who was the question. I had to tell them.

"It means that Im pregnant, Emmett" Everyones head then turned to face me. all were surprised.

___

EPOV

Preg...... pink plus?

what the hell?

My mind raced as I processed this new information.

My Bella was pregnant. with our child. I just had to be stupid enought to send emmett upstairs, it may not have been such a shock to myself if I had found the stupid pee stick.

Gawd I swear that little pink plus sign is so unholy.

The whole family was stunned into silence at bellas confession. But she seemed just as surprised as the rest of us. like she hadnt seen the result before emmett found the damned thing.

Emmett piped up then with his constant nonsence mind "looks like this is one doodle that cant be undid"**(XD JUNOx2)**

**__**

BPOV

I cannot believe it. Im pregnant with Edward Cullens child. This situation could only be worse if we hadnt just announced our engagement to the whole family.

Now the question is, rush the engagement and get married before I show hidding it as the baby was born premature or get married after its born. Because we all know alice would have a huge hissy fit trying to find a maternity wedding gown.

**Again I am so sorry this is so late. Ive recently watched Juno again so bellas pregnancy chapters are going to be chalked full of quotes from the movie!**

**Please Review I would love to know what your thought are**

**I will give u virtual cookies!**


	11. So sorry

**Alright I left basically the same message on I am Bella, but I am taking down this story as well because I want to edit it, like I said make it sound like a four year old didn't write them. It is possible I might re-work the story. Only I will only work on one story at a time as it's easier that way, especially with college, and wedding plans on the go.**

**Sorry to all who liked it as it is, but I feel it needs to be done, and as the author I have rights. Lol **

**So just keep an eye on my profile for updates on either of the stories.**


End file.
